Yuuchan's First Four Words
by Elle Werner
Summary: Yuu-chan has just learned how to say the words and Shou-chan teaches Yuu-chan to call him Onii-chan. ONESHOT.


**Yuu-chan's First Four Words**

Rated: K

Genre: Family

Summary: Yuu-chan has just learned how to say the words and Shou-chan teaches Yuu-chan to call him Onii-chan. ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah... KKM is not mine. Sadly, Yuu-chan and Shou-chan are not mine too DX

Warning: Beware of _poor grammar_ mistakes.

* * *

"Umm… Ma-ma." The little boy said, smiling at his mother.

The brunette's smile widened and nodded her head enthusiastically. "That's it Yuu-chan, I'm Mama and this is Papa." She sang cheerfully. Her baby son just learned how to pronounce the words and now the first word he learned was Mama and second was Papa.

"Pa-pa?" Yuu-chan tilted his head to one side cutely.

Shouma smiled and said, "Papa… ahh… my son is just too cute!" The 'oya-baka' smiled and squealed just like his wife.

"Ma-ma… Pa-pa…" Yuu-chan said and giggled. "Waii~ Papa, Mama~"

Couldn't contain the overflowing cuteness, Miko hugged her little boy and squealed loudly. "Kyaa~! You're so cute, Yuu-chan! Ah! You're cuter than any baby girl I've ever met!" She said and tightened her embrace.

"Mama…" The little kid said and tried to push his mother's tight hug. "Umm… Ma-ma…"

Realizing this, Shouma patted his wife's shoulder. "Jennifer, you're suffocating Yuu-chan."

"Oh, sorry, Yuu-chan!" Miko said and freed her baby son. "Are you okay?" She smiled and patted the boy's head softly.

Yuuri just giggled as a response to his mother's question.

"O-k?"

"Yes, o-kay~" She said and raised her thumb up. The little boy mimicked his mother's act and raised his smaller thumb up.

"Ok."

"Yes, that's it. My little baby is so genius!" She sang and again embraced Yuuri in her bear hug.

"Ma…ma…"

And just then, the front door slammed open and a boy in his seven years old running towards the living room. "Mom! Dad! Yuu-chan! I'm home."

"Ah, Shou-chan. Welcome home." Miko said and smiled. She stood from her place and watched as her little baby trying to stand, heading for his big brother.

"I'm going to cook lunch and Shou-chan, could you play with Yuu-chan?"

The older boy nodded his head. "Okay!"

Meanwhile, Shouma just smiled at his sons and walked to the couch to sit down while reading a paper. He smiled, looking at his cute baby and how over-protective Shouri towards his little brother.

The big brother of the little boy smiled widely when he saw his baby brother was trying to walk in his direction all the while stumbled on his own feet. At the moment when Shouri watched over Yuuri, the smaller boy tripped over his feet and fell on the carpet floor.

"Yuu-chan!" Shouri cried and ran to his baby brother. Patting his baby brother's soft ink locks, he helped the boy stood.

"There, there… are you okay?" He asked worriedly but Yuuri just smiled.

"Ok~" Yuuri giggled and raised his thumbs up.

Surprised, Shouri stared at his Yuu-chan. "Yuu-chan, know how to speak?" He asked.

"Yu-tan? Spe-ak?" Yuuri asked and tilted his head to one side adorably.

Shouri blushed at the cute sight and one thing went through his mind. "Ah! Then, call me Onii-chan."

"Oni-tan?"

"Onii-chan." Shouri smiled and pointed to himself.

"Oni-tan." Yuuri said and giggled. He then clapped his smaller hands together, repeating again. "Oni-tan!"

Smiling widely, Shouri's eyes beamed with excitement. "Yay! Yuu-chan knows how to say my name!"

"Yu-tan… na-me." Yuuri followed.

Shouri shook his head. "This is Yuu-chan and I'm Onii-chan." He taught the little boy.

"Oni-tan." Yuuri pointed to Shouri, "Papa." He said and pointed to Shouma who was smiling warmly, "Mama." He said and pointed to a chuckling Miko at the kitchen.

"Yuu-chan knows how to call me, 'Onii-chan'!" Shouri said happily and engulfed the smaller body in his own small frame.

"Oni-tan, oni-tan…" Yuuri said and pointed to his stuff bear. "Um..."

Smiling Shouri went to pick the stuff bear. "This is Kuma-chan." He said as he grabbed the bear.

"Kuma-tan?" Yuuri questioned, his huge black eyes blinking repeatedly.

"Yes, Kuma-chan." Shouri repeated, giving the teddy bear to his little brother. Accepting his 'Kuma-tan', Yuuri giggled while hugging the bear close to his chest. "Kuma-tan, Oni-tan, Papa, Mama."

The Shibuya household filled with laughs, giggles and warm smiles as Yuuri was learning the new words from his family, especially his big brother who was insisting Yuu-chan to call him, "Onii-chan", the whole time. And the rest of the day ended with Shou-chan taught his little brother new words and with Yuu-chan only able to remembered four words, "Oni-tan, Mama, Papa, Kuma-tan."

* * *

I just feel like writing oneshot and here is it. I love both Yuu-chan and Shou-chan X3 They're soooo cute! XD

Also, I thank you for all who reviewed my other oneshot, 'From today on, you're my personal knight'. I'm glad if you like it and again thank you. Also, Kaede-san, I'll think about your suggestion of multi-chapters for FTOYMPK :)


End file.
